Reigniting the Flames
by BlueMyst19
Summary: Continuation of Safety First from the challenge. Sam falls under Ember's love spell this time, but without Danny's knowledge. Ahh... the chaos that ensues... DS... duh. I'm on hiatus indefinitely.
1. Chapter 1

Untitled 

**Inspired by Safety First of my challenge. The first part is the same. Sam is OOC. But I maintain that she's intoxicated by a ghostly aphrodisiac and has no more control over herself.**

**For Nonny, cuz she asked me too.**

**Note: I think I may be slightly pushing the T rating with this. If you have a problem PLEASE LET _ME_ KNOW FIRST. I will gladly fix it.**

**I don't own DP. But I do own a DP T-shirt! Mwahahahahaha!**

"Safety first," Danny said as he roughly shoved the Fenton Phones into Sam's ears.

"Hey, watch it!" Sam swatted his hands away. "Be careful, Danny. I hear with those."

"I know, but I don't want anything to happen like before. Ember's using her music as mind control on teenagers again. That means we're targets especially. You remember what happened the first time!"

"All too well, believe me," the memories were so bittersweet to Sam. "But, if I recall, it was YOU who was completely useless. I was the only sane person left!"

Danny blushed. "Well, still. I don't want anything bad to happen to us again."

_Who said it was bad? I rather enjoyed the attention…_ Sam thought. "Okay, I get it."

Danny smiled with relief. "Thanks, Sam. You gonna be okay until I get back?"

"I can handle myself Danny," Sam said.

"I know," with that, he flew off.

"Which is why," Sam continued as she removed the modified earphones and turned them off, "if Ember's gonna hypnotize me this time, I'm gonna enjoy it." She slipped them back in, so Danny wouldn't know and chased off after him to Bucky's Music MegaStore.

High above the crowd, Danny and Ember hovered, sending blasts back and forth at each other. "Aww, look Baby Pop," she cooed at Danny, "your little girlfriend showed up!"

Danny whipped around to see Sam. He wanted to tell her to run away, but he couldn't let the entire crowd know that Sam was connected to Danny Phantom. That would be a big mistake. Instead, he sent a pleading look at her and she just returned it with her own stubborn one. "Leave her alone, Ember!" He wasn't going to waste time denying the diva's accusations.

"Oh, but what fun would that be, dipstick?" She blasted him again, this time sending him down into the crowd, where he was, quite unfortunately caught by none other than Paullina.

"Inviso-Bill!" The Latina cried gleefully. She hugged him with all her might, which turned out to be quite a lot because Danny was unable to break free from her grasp. In fact, she was holding him so tight, he couldn't even concentrate long enough to turn intangible.

"Look… uh… Miss, I need you to let me go now! You see, I have a ghost to fight and…" He didn't really want to be stuck in a fangirl hug, especially not by Paullina, not when Sam was in danger.

While Danny was sufficiently distracted, Ember rotated the dial on her guitar to the all-too-familiar heart and directed it at Sam. With one chord, she sent the dark haired girl falling to the floor.

"Ahhh!" Sam screamed in her last moments of true coherence.

Danny didn't see what Ember had done, but he heard Sam's cry and his eyes flashed bright green. "You'll pay for that, Ember!" He finally broke free from Paullina's grasp and shot back up to Ember's level.

She smirked at him. "Maybe so, babe, but not today!" And with that, she disappeared. "Besides," her disembodied voice whispered to him, "you might thank me later…"

The halfa whipped around again, but saw no one. He growled in frustration as the crowd booed him, but then he caught sight of Sam clutching her head as she lay on the floor. He swooped down to her. "Sam? Can you hear me?" Assuming she'd just been hit with a regular blast, he was concerned for her physical welfare at the moment and didn't care that he was now holding her in his arms like a child.

Sam smiled dreamily up at him. "Danneehhhh…" she grinned, "how come I've never told you that I think your eyes are purrrttttyy….?"

Danny blushed. "You must have hit your head, Sam. Come on, I'll take you back to my house." Sam blushed and giggled at what he had said, which made Danny blush even worse. "You probably just need an ice pack and some rest." With that, he flew up and out of Bucky's, ignoring the still-booing crowd.

"Mmmm… this is nice…" Sam mumbled, her eyelids drooping. She'd always loved flying with Danny, but Ember's spell had completely dropped her inhibitions and she was now enjoying it to the fullest extent. This was exactly what she'd wanted. Somewhere in the back of her mind, her real love for Danny allowed her to remain a touch sane and she realized what she was doing, but only vaguely and could do nothing to stop herself. "I love flying… with yooouuu…."

Danny was almost completely red, but started in alarm when he saw Sam dozing off. "Sam! Stay with me, Sam!" He didn't know if she had a concussion or not and he didn't want her to fall asleep and go into a coma or something. "Sam!"

Sam opened her eyes about half way, leaned up and kissed him.

For only one second, Danny allowed himself to enjoy it before he felt the familiar lurch of turning human again and plummeting toward the earth. He pulled away from her, turned ghost as quickly as possible and flew back up. "Jeez, Sam, you musta hit your head pretty hard." Soon, he touched down in his room and lay her down on his bed. "Stay with me, Sam."

She gazed up at him lovingly. "Always."

He was taken aback and whipped out his cell phone, quickly dialing. "Tucker!"

"Dude, where are you two? Get caught up in making out or something? You're like, twenty minutes late."

"Ember showed up," Danny hastily explained. He and Sam had been on their way to Tucker's house when the rock diva had shown up. "She blasted Sam and I think she hit her head. Can you come to my house and see? I think she may have a concussion."

Of the three of them, ironically enough, Tucker was the most experienced in medical things. He claimed that he hated hospitals so much that he learned basic first aid so that he could avoid them as much as possible. He'd be able to tell if Sam had a concussion. "Yeah, I'm on my way."

Danny looked nervously at Sam. "Sammy, you gotta stay awake for me, okay?"

Sam's expression turned blissful. "Anything for you, Danneh…" She grabbed his wrist and pulled him toward her so that he sat on the bed next to her. She rubbed her hand all the way up his arm, staring at it as though it were the most fascinating thing she'd seen in all her life.

Danny's whole body went rigid. Her hand was so soft, but strong. "S-sam?" He stammered, he wanted her to stop, but at the same time couldn't bring himself to move his arm.

Never taking her eyes off his arm, she smiled, "Mmhmm?"

"What- wha-what are you doing?"

Instead of answering him, since it was quite obvious as to what she was doing, she merely remarked, "You're really strong, Danny…" It was true, he'd developed quite a few muscles over the past two years.

Since there was really no possible way for him to get any redder, Danny just kept averting his eyes from the girl in his bed. He hadn't just recently noticed how pretty she was, but it hadn't been that long ago. And now here she was, lying in his bed, with her hand on his arm. And there he was, thinking all kinds of teenage boy thoughts that he didn't think he should be thinking about his best friend. She must have hit her head so hard. He was worried now with how she was acting. The Sam he knew would never be like this. It almost made him sad, to think that this was just her concussion, that she didn't really feel anything for him.

"Okay," Tucker's voice interrupted, "I'm here…" he looked at the scene before him, "and obviously interrupting something… Should I just come back later?"

Danny jumped. "No. I need you to check her now," he said urgently.

"Okay…" Tucker walked over to them and peered into Sam's violet eyes. "Well… you seem to be focusing fine, Sam. Your pupils aren't dilated. Do you feel dizzy?"

Sam uncharacteristically giggled, unnerving both boys before her. "Of course, silly!" She said. "Danny always makes me dizzy!"

Tucker laughed almost maniacally and Danny blushed – badly. "Riiiight," Tucker said. He checked her pulse, just to check for irregularities. "Well, dude," he said to Danny, "I think she definitely hit her head. But she seems to be okay, so just put some ice on it. She should be okay by tomorrow," he turned around to leave. "You should let her rest, that might help."

"Wait, where are you going?" Danny cried frantically. He wasn't sure if he could stop this strange, almost intoxicated, seductive Sam; worse, he wasn't sure if he wanted to.

"Dude, I think it's quite clear that I'd be the third wheel around here right now," Tucker smirked. "So you kids have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do," and with that he was gone.

Danny groaned, then looked down at Sam. Her eyes were closed and she looked quite content. It was then he noticed the Fenton Phones were still in her ears. He smiled and removed them, setting them on his nightstand, not bothering to look closely at them. Well, at least he knew that she hadn't been hit by Ember's love spell. So… maybe he could dare to hope… that she really did feel something for him. That the bump on her head had just brought out a different side of her. "Sammy," he whispered, "Sammy?"

Without opening her eyes she replied, "Yes?"

"I'm going to go get you an icepack for your head. I'll be right back."

A pitiful whine escaped her lips as she opened her eyes and pouted at him. "No… don't leave me…"

"Sam…" Danny began, her soft desperate voice tearing at his heart. "I'll be right back, I promise. This is my house, where else am I gonna go?" He said, smiling.

Sam sat up and pouted at him.

"I'll be right back. I promise," he repeated. He tore himself away from her pleading violet eyes and dashed downstairs, hurrying to get back to her. Finding a pack of gel ice, he ran back upstairs, expecting to find her in tears, or at the very least whimpering desperately for him (that one appealed to him a little _too_ much), but no. She was fast asleep. Danny smiled and shook his head. "You sure are one strange girl, Sammy."

"Danny…" she moaned in her sleep.

The halfa in question immediately turned beet red. He had to get out of there, before one of them did something they'd regret. He walked over to her and carefully lifted her head, placing the icepack on top of his pillow and then just as carefully lay her head back down. He left the room quickly, hoping to be back before she woke up.

No such luck…

Sam woke up a few hours later, breathing in the heavy, wonderful scent of Danny's bed. She pulled the blue comforter up to her face and nuzzled her nose in it. He smelled so good. The icepack had been tossed to the floor somehow and she rolled over onto her stomach and buried her face in his pillow. The smell of her shampoo was mixed with the smell of him and she loved it. She could stay there with her face in that pillow for all eternity. And it's likely she would have if she hadn't remembered that oxygen was quite necessary for survival.

"Uh… Sam?" Came the object of her desire's adorably tentative voice. "Are you feeling okay?"

She grinned seductively at him. "Much better now that you're here…" she breathed, rather enjoying the shade of red he turned.

Danny was even more worried now. She still hadn't gotten over this weird thing that was making her all… lustful? That was the only way Danny could describe it. He had to keep a cool head. If anything _happened_, she'd annihilate him when she finally came back to her senses. He watched in intently as she sat up, the strap of her tank top falling off of her shoulder with that coy little grin still on her face. It was going to be _so _difficult to control himself, though. "Umm… that's uh… good." God, he'd already known she was pretty, but when did she get THAT hot? "I'm… gonna… call Tucker really fast."

Sam pouted cutely, but didn't make a fuss.

Ducking out into the hallway, Danny called Tucker. "Tuck… she's still acting really… strange."

Tucker's bemused grin was apparent in his voice as he spoke. "Still throwing herself at you, huh?"

"It's not funny, Tucker! What do I do?"

"Uh… are you sure you want _me_ to answer that question? Because I think you know what I'd do if there was a hot chick in my bed and she was flirting with me."

Danny rolled his eyes. "This is not a hot girl, Tucker! This is Sam!"

"Are you saying you don't think she's hot?"

Danny froze for a second. "Well… uh… well, I uh… okay fine! But even so, you know Sam. If I let her do anything stupid when she's like this, she'd kill me once she got her sense back!"

"Well, I'd say go with the flow, but since you're obviously too much of a gentleman to do that… just… try not to let her do anything you know she'd regret. Talk to ya later," and the African American boy hung up.

Danny sighed heavily. All he could really do was hope that he could restrain himself long enough for Sam to get better. He took another deep breath and walked back into his room, where Sam was now decked out in one of his white and red T-shirts and a pair of boxers. "Uh… Sam…?"

She sauntered over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his jawbone again and working her way up to his lips. When her mouth finally reached his, she nipped softly at his bottom lip, sliding her tongue into his mouth when his jaw dropped in shock. She moaned softly against the kiss and pressed herself closer to him.

Danny groaned. From frustration or pleasure, he didn't know. Again, though he wanted her to, he couldn't bring himself to make her stop. This was nice. Kissing her was… entirely too nice. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to write this off as a fake out-make out when she returned to normal. Giving in, he wrapped his arms roughly around her waist and pulled her closer still. He tried to excuse the sense of rightness with his new attraction to her. Okay, so it wasn't new, but still. He kissed her back, finally, memorizing every part of her mouth, knowing that this would probably never happen again. It was probably that bittersweet realization that made him pull away.

Sam smirked coyly at him and bounced off into the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Danny asked, wondering vaguely why it was okay for her to leave him without notice, but not for him to go and get her an icepack. He instantly missed her presence and had to stop himself from reaching out his arms to her.

"To shower!" She informed him. "You're welcome to join me…"

Danny gulped and blushed horribly when he saw Sam throw the T-shirt of his she'd been wearing out into the room. And then came the boxers, accompanied by a lacy blue bra, along with the sound of running water. He took a step toward the door. She had, after all, invited him. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity and he wanted so badly to take it. His body was screaming at him to take it. But… if she really did have some sort of amnesia, then it'd be taking advantage of her. There was also, of course the possibility that she had _already_ come to her senses and was now only punishing him and if he went in there, he would be horribly massacred.

"Mmm… the water's so warm…" he heard Sam's muffled groan of ecstasy. Amazingly awful images of her invaded his mind. It wasn't fair. He wanted to go in there more than he had ever wanted anything else in his life. But he couldn't. The risk was too high. He flew up onto the roof, hoping to find some respite in the cool evening air.

After about twenty minutes or so, when he finally had gotten himself under control again, Danny phased back into his room, only to completely lose the control he'd supposedly gained. Sam was just stepping out of the shower, his navy towel, _HIS_ navy towel, the one he _always_ _used_ wrapped tightly around her slim figure. "Uhh… Sam…?" It seemed to be his catch phrase for the day.

She pouted at him. "Where'd you go, Danny? I was waiting for you."

Danny gulped. "Uh… I… uh… Sam…" He watched her as she began going through his dresser, again pulling out a pair of boxers and one of his older T-shirts.

"Yes?" She whipped around, the motion causing the towel to slip a little. Sam caught it just in time, but smiled bemusedly at Danny's hand, which was covering his eyes. "Awww…" she cooed, "you don't want to see?" Sam gripped the edge of the towel and pretended that she was going to pull it off of herself.

"SAM!" Danny screamed hastily. "DON'T!" This was getting to be too much for him.

She grinned at him, an impish twinkle in her violet eyes. "Are you sure?" She purred, again coming dangerously close to him, wrapping her leg around his and rubbing it softly.

"No… I mean. Yes! Yes!"

The towel-clad girl giggled evocatively, kissed his cheek and pulled away from him (again causing him to miss her warmth). "Aww… I'm just teasing you Cuddle Bunny," she grinned cutely at him. "I'm gonna go change now, no peeking!" She strolled back into the bathroom, swishing her hips ever so slightly.

Danny watched her, entranced for a moment before the realization of his new nickname hit him. "Cuddle Bunny?" He asked aloud, a bit of disgust evident in his voice. And what was with her? She was deliberately messing with him now! First she invited him to shower with her and now she was telling him not to watch as she changed! What was going on? "I swear Sam," he mumbled to himself, "if I didn't know better, I'd think you _were_ under Ember's love spell…" It was then he noticed the time. It was a little after eight, but tomorrow was Monday and they had school… and Sam didn't seem to be showing any signs of thinking about heading home. What was he supposed to do? If he let her stay and her parents found out, he would probably never see her again. He sighed.

Sam came out, again dressed in his clothes. Although she'd taken her hair down out of it's usual little half ponytail and it flowed more freely about her neck.

"Sam? Aren't you going to go home or something?" Danny asked. Whatever opportunities he was being presented with right now, none of them were worth never seeing Sam again.

She made a very sad face at him and for a moment Danny thought he saw tears in her eyes. "You don't want me here?"

His heart broke at the sadness in her voice and he pulled her into a tight hug. "Sam…" he whined slightly. "I'd love for you to stay here, but-"

"Then why can't I!"

"But, you know how your parents are and…"He didn't want her to stay. Well, he did but he didn't. If she stayed something would most definitely happen… but he really wanted to see what exactly that something was…

She softly kissed his neck and whispered, "They aren't home. They're on a business trip."

Danny pulled back and held her by the shoulders as he looked worriedly into her eyes, "You mean, you're all alone there?"

Sam nodded. "But it's okay. It's always like that."

"Then you're staying here. I'll just sleep on the couch or something," there was no way he could stay in the same room with her. But he had no idea that Sam was so often left on her own.

At about ten or so, after Danny had made her promise ten times that she would stay in his room, he headed downstairs with a pillow and blanket, hoping that she'd be okay tomorrow. It was going to be very… interesting at school if she was still acting this way.

**More to follow. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter goes out to SoulStealer2K4 cuz Tonsillitis helped inspire this fic! Check it out cuz IT ROCKS! **

**And also for Nonny (Me the Anon One) cuz I can't write kiss scenes since Te Quiero.**

**This was originally meant to be only two chapters, but I'm throwing this out there cuz I'm getting tired of looking at it. Inspire me people! XD**

Danny awoke rather contentedly the next morning with an oddly pleasant weight on his chest. Not so heavy that it crushed him, but heavy enough for him to register. He groggily opened his eyes and was met with a mop of silky black hair.

_Mmm… this is nice…_was his first thought, immediately followed by an _Oh shit! Sam! _

"Morning, Cuddle Bunny," Sam smiled at him, her lips dangerously close to his. She cuddled into him, nuzzling her face into his neck. Her arms were wrapped around him, but not too tightly.

Danny, amazingly, smiled back. She seemed to have mellowed out a little bit since yesterday. Cuddling at least wasn't as bad as practically strip-teasing him. And she did feel nice… she'd gained a bit of weight since freshman year, just enough to make her appetizingly curvy. Noticing his arms had somehow snaked around her during the night, he hugged her. "What time is it?" He asked quietly.

Sam gave him a quick chaste kiss. "Seven. Why?"

Danny bolted up, causing Sam to fall back the other way on the couch.

"Danny…" she pouted, "what's the matter?"

"Sam! Jeez, didn't my alarm go off up there! We have school!"

Sam looked severely disappointed. "Oh…" School meant that she'd have to be away from Danny and she wouldn't be able to lavish affection on him like she wanted to. "Do we have to go?" She asked, crawling into his lap and wrapping her legs around his waist. Her hands fell on his shoulders and massaged them gently. "Wouldn't you rather just stay here with me? We'd have so much more fun…"

Danny blushed again. So much for the mellowed out theory. "We could…" he murmured, planting a small kiss on her cheek. He suddenly shook his head. "No! Sam, we have to go to school. Come on."

Sam wrapped her legs a bit tighter around him, staring him down with a seductive glint in her violet eyes. "Come on Danny, stay here with me today…" She slipped her hands underneath his shirt and sensuously pawed at his smooth chest. She leaned over him and let her lips gently brush his ear. "You know you want to…"

Danny gulped. His heart beat wildly against his ribcage. Why was she doing this to him? Why was he letting her? He gripped her arms tightly the moment her lips hotly met his neck. "Sa-Saaaamm…" he moaned. He wriggled a bit, trying to escape, but she just slammed her hips against his and his breath caught in his throat. She ignored him and continued nipping delightfully at his collarbone. His dearest wish at that moment was to stay this way with her all day and all night and forever if he had his way. But she'd kill him. She'd surely kill him.

"Sam please…" he'd finally resorted to begging. "Please, we have to go to school… you know my grades can't take the hit…" He didn't know why he'd thrown that perfectly logical statement in there… logic was obviously not high in Sam's brain right now. School started at seven fifty, they were late as it was.

She placed one heated kiss on his lips and stared intently down at him. "As long as you promise we can finish this later…" she cooed.

A deal! Finally, some semblance of the old Sam… He'd take it. "Okay."

She leapt up abruptly and bounced off upstairs, not showing him the teasing smirk on her face. Intoxicated or not, Sam could tell she had him on the rocks.

Danny suddenly missed her again. Every time she left him, he just wanted her back more than he had before. Part of him desperately longed to pull her back into his arms, let her kiss him senseless as he held every one of her luscious curves against himself. She wasn't playing fair.

But then it occurred to Danny. Maybe she wasn't playing. Maybe she really did mean it. He'd be in heaven if that were true. He half skipped up the stairs, giddy in his thoughts. "Sam?"

"Yes?"

A little relieved, but mostly disappointed to see she was back in her normal clothes, Danny sighed. He shook his head. "Never mind."

"Okay, Danny," Sam smiled at him.

Danny sighed again and ducked into his bathroom, where his towel now hung perfectly over the rack. He gulped. All he could think of was where that towel had been yesterday. Reluctantly, he pulled the towel from the rack and threw it over the shower curtain. It smelled like Sam… and his own soap. He cursed the fact that his other towels were all in the laundry. This was just torture now…

But as the hot water poured over him, he felt quite a lot more relaxed. In fact, as he lathered shampoo into his hair, all his tension and anxiety melted away. He nearly forgot Sam was out there, in his room.

Until he heard her slink carefully into the bathroom, that is. His heart kicked into overdrive.

"Hey Danny," she began in a very good sex kitten tone. "Need any help?" She asked, almost perfectly innocent.

Danny gulped heavily. He kept his eyes squeezed tight and prayed to anybody that was listening that Sam was not peeking. His heart beat faster and faster against his rib cage and he wondered vaguely if he could still feel his left arm. Deciding that he could didn't hold up too much against his erratic breathing. "Uh… I'm… uh… good. Thanks."

"Okay, I'll just sit here then," she sounded sincere, but Danny couldn't be sure. There was still the sex kitten undertone.

Secretly, Danny had always dreamed of opportunities such as this. Even when his conscious had told him he liked Paullina and then Valerie, since he'd hit puberty his subconscious had always bombarded him with entirely inappropriate dreams of Sam. At first it had freaked him out beyond all reason and he had avoided Sam for two weeks straight. Until Jazz explained to him that the dreams didn't really mean anything.

He somehow doubted that now. What did Jazz know anyway? She wasn't half-ghost! For all she knew, his ghost DNA could have seriously screwed with his normal teenage hormones.

But as much as he wanted to yank back the curtain and pull her into the shower with him, he wouldn't. Because he couldn't. Because he was too afraid of the consequences. Sam would annihilate him if he let her do something bad while she was out of her senses.

_But what if she never comes back to her senses?_ His mind asked. _What if she's like this forever?_

Oh, how tantalizing was that possibility! Almost as tantalizing as the prospect that she really did love him, the way he loved her. But he couldn't bank on either possibility. He couldn't risk the heartache it would cause him if she really just had some weird sort of amnesia. "Sam, wouldn't it be better if you just waited outside?" He asked.

"Awww…" she was pouting. He could HEAR her pouting. "I invited you to shower with me," she began as though she were presenting a perfectly reasonable argument, "why can't I shower with you?"

"Sam?" Danny asked, his heart still racing, "do you even realize what you're saying?"

She giggled. _Giggled._ "Of course, silly," she sighed softly. "I just want to be with you, Danny," she confessed breezily on an exhale. "But you don't want anything to do with me, do you?"

Danny finished rinsing the shampoo out of his hair and froze, letting the remaining suds trickle down his face and into his eyes, ignoring the burn. "S-Sam… that's not true…" Whether or not she had amnesia, it was easy to tell that she had been feeling that way for quite some time.

"But you're always all over Valerie and Paullina. You never want to be around me."

Shutting off the water, Danny dried himself off a little and wrapped the towel around his waist, all the while trying to stop himself from remembering that Sam had used it just yesterday. To his relief (or not), she was sitting on the floor, fully clothed, looking up at him with tears welling in her pretty violet eyes. Oh God, now he'd went and made her cry… "Sam…" he said pleadingly, taking her hands and bringing her up to his level.

Sam inwardly smirked as his wet, strong hands gripped her upper arms and looked her straight in the eyes. Almost undetectably though, she allowed her eyes to roam over his damp, smooth chest before reconnecting with his warm blue gaze.

"Sam… I _do_ want to be around you. I mean it," he said sincerely. Forgetting his attire, or lack thereof, Danny pulled Sam into a tight hug, ignoring the fact that her small, soft palms were pressed flat against his bare torso.

"No, you don't," she protested, burying her face in the nape of his neck. She inhaled deeply, relishing in the completely clean and perfectly Danny-like scent of his freshly washed skin.

"Yes I do, Sam," he took a deep breath and nuzzled his nose into her black hair, "I love you," he whispered.

Sam inhaled deeply again and smiled at him. "Hmm?" She'd been so caught up in just being pressed against him that she hadn't really heard him.

Danny blushed. "Uh… nothing," he said quickly.

"I love you, Danny," Sam told him, a few tears slipping down her cheeks. She looked up and smiled at him, pecking his lips softly.

_It's just the amnesia, it's just the amnesia, it's just the amnesia, she doesn't mean it, it's just the amnesia talking… _Danny chanted over and over again in his mind. He wouldn't dare let himself believe that she really meant it. But why would it be so wrong to pretend? Why would it be so wrong to play along with her semi-delirious state? Sure, she might give him hell for it when she finally snapped out of it, but wouldn't it have been worth it? To pretend, that just for awhile, she loved him the way he loved her?

Danny looked down at her, she was smiling broadly, but tears were still streaming down her face. He brushed his knuckles against her cheek, slowly flattening his palm against it. His breath caught when Sam's hands reached up and encircled his wrist. He watched, completely entranced as she rubbed her cheek against his trembling hand. Her eyes closed in nothing short of bliss and a small sigh escaped her parted violet lips. He shouldn't do it. He really, really, really shouldn't do it. It was an all-around bad idea. But it was such a _good_ bad idea.

"Oh, screw it," he muttered inaudibly. His free hand slid almost shyly up her arm, keeping his eyes on her parted lip as he caressed the back of her neck until she tilted her face up toward him. He shoved back the doubts bubbling up to plague him one last time then brushed his lips tentatively against hers. He felt her smiling against his mouth as she pressed closer to him, making his thinking cloud and his heart race impossibly fast as he gently slipped his tongue along her parted lips until her own tongue moved forward to meet it. He groaned in frustration, knowing he really shouldn't be kissing her as he tangled his fingers into the soft black hair just above her neck and pulled her closer to him as he fused his mouth to her own and pressed herself ever closer, until finally she was flush against his towel clad body.

He broke the kiss, smirking at Sam's audible pleading, "Nooo… Danny…" He liked this pretending game. As far as he was concerned, they could keep doing it forever and ever until they were both ghosts and for sometime after. He boldly trailed hot cold kisses down her neck until he found her pulse and sipped at it lightly. Sam moaned, encouraging him to nip harder at her as he gripped her arms tightly.

"Oh… Danny…."

"DANNY!" Maddie Fenton's voice shattered their fragile bubble. "Is Sam here! Her parents just called looking for her!"

Danny jumped back from Sam as though she were suddenly made of spikes, breathing more heavily than he could ever remember doing before. "Uh… yeah! She uh… just got here a little while ago…"

"Well, her parents told me the maids said she hasn't been home all night, is she okay?"

"Yeah," Danny said. "She's uh…" he looked over at Sam who was smiling so happily at him. He smiled back. Yeah, pretending was fun. "She's just fine, she's a little tired though."

"Well, where was she!"

Danny grimaced. "What should I say?" He hissed at Sam.

"Who cares? Tell them I was at a rave or something… It's not like they're home to care."

"She was at a rave!" Danny said, looking at her warily. She only grinned. "She's not hurt, she just made it here first!"

"Okay, well, you guys get ready for school!"

"We are!"

"Okay!"

Danny and Sam shared a giddy little smile. "I think I should get dressed now…" Danny said.

Sam eyed him hungrily. "Yeah… I think you should too…"

Danny blushed again. "Sa-am…" he whined.

"Oh come on, you've got _nothing _to be embarrassed about," she purred, backing him up against the wall and trailing her fingers over his slightly scarred chest.

Head falling against the wall, eyes squeezing shut, Danny hissed in pleasure. "Sam… please…" he whined desperately.

She pouted (again) and backed away, "Oh fine, you killjoy," she smirked at him and left the bathroom.

Danny's face fell when she left. Now that she wasn't in the room… he'd come back to his senses. And pretending didn't seem like such a good idea anymore… What if he couldn't stop when she regained her memories or whatever? What if he got too used to holding her and stealing kisses and all of the things she was allowing him to get away with right now? What if he couldn't give any of it up? He sighed heavily as he pulled his jeans on over clean boxers. He knew that he wouldn't be able to give it up. But she would make him. She would break his heart and he knew it. Of course, he thought as he pulled on his shirt and ran his fingers through his hair in lieu of a comb, he'd obviously broken hers too. And he wanted to make up for it. This was the only way he knew how.

Who knew? Maybe she would kill him at the end of all this and he wouldn't _have_ to go on missing the stealing of kisses and warm hugs.

She was waiting for him downstairs, backpack and all, ready to go to school, smiling broadly at him.

He smiled back at her. Oh well, too late to stop it now. Besides, she didn't look like she'd be complaining about him responding to her advances anyway. In fact, she'd probably complain if he stopped.

"Ready to go?" She asked when he reached the door.

Danny pulled his shoes on and grinned at her. "Yup," he opened the door, taking a small step out, but was stopped by her hand encasing his wrist. He felt her lean up against his back and froze solid when her lips brushed sensuously against his ear.

"Remember your promise," she whispered hotly.

Swallowing thickly, Danny nodded. His promise to let her finish what she started after school… it suddenly occurred to him that now the school day was going to be very excruciatingly slow.

Sam grinned deviously and bounced out the door ahead of him. Danny caught up to her and entwined his fingers with hers, grinning when she looked up at him curiously. He kissed her temple and continued walking.

Tucker was waiting for them outside the school when they arrived, a rather irritated look on his face. "Dude, where have you two been? You're usually not so late."

Danny playfully glared at Sam. "_Somebody_ turned off my alarm and didn't come wake me up."

Tucker just raised his eyebrow. "Uh-huh… well then. If you guys don't mind, we should be getting to class," the trio walked inside just as the first bell rang. Tucker waved at them and walked off toward his first period class.

Danny began heading toward his class, followed closely by Sam. "Okay Sam," he said pointedly as he stopped, causing her to bump into him. He put his hands on her shoulders to steady her. "I'll see you later."

"I'm going to your class today," she informed him brightly.

"Sam, you can't," he said sternly, keeping his hands firmly on her shoulders. "You still have to go to your classes."

Sam gave him a very irked face. She didn't want to go to her classes. She wanted to go to Danny's classes. Well, to be more accurate, she wanted Danny to take her back to his house so she could make out with him. For her, being away from him was simply unfathomable right now. "Why can't we just go home, Danny?"

"Sam…" he warned. "We made a deal."

She sighed heavily. "Okay, fine," and with that she trudged off to her first period class.

Danny watched her go almost worriedly. He shook it off when the warning bell rang and dashed off to his own first period class, not needing a detention today. Sam would be fine, he assured himself.

Sliding into his assigned seat, his head flopped onto the desk. She was all he would be able to think about now… not that he'd really been thinking of anything else lately anyway. But now wistful daydreaming was accompanied by slight worry.

The astronomy class, normally one of his favorites, seemed unusually boring and as though it were dragging on forever. He couldn't concentrate; he'd even honestly tried a few times. Half-assed, in complete notes filled his notebook page, but always fell away into absent-minded little doodles. The teacher, fortunately, failed to notice Danny's dreaming and he made it through the class unscathed.

Sam shocked Danny when he walked out of the classroom by slipping her arms around him. "Can we go home NOW?" She whined. "Please… I couldn't stand it! When am I ever going to need Calculus or whatever that dumb subject was anyway?"

"Sam, come on, you can make it through the day," Danny sighed. It was hard for him to convince her of it when he could barely convince himself. He was exceedingly tempted to scoop her up right there and fly her back to his house. He gripped her shoulders again and turned her in the direction of her next class. "Sammy, please," he begged.

"Fine, but you're still a killjoy."

"Yeah…" Danny sighed heavily. "I know," he made sure she started walking off to her class before half sulking off to his own. He was right before… this day was going to drag on forever.

It did just that until the last class before lunch. Ms. Tetslaff had left the room for a moment and Sam took the opportunity to sneak in.

"Sam…" Danny hissed. "What are you doing?"

"Danny," she began pitifully, "I don't want to be away from you anymore. I want to go back to your house…"

Danny was about to reply when his ghost sense went off. "Oh shit…" he muttered. "Hang on Sam, I'll be right back," he hissed before slipping invisibly out of the classroom, turning into Danny Phantom as he went.

Not finding anything in the halls or the courtyard, he flew up to the roof, where he came face to face with,

"EMBER!" He bellowed, his eyes flashing bright green. He was infuriated just by the sight of her. She was the one who had given Sam her insane (even if a little bit pleasant) amnesia. "I'm gonna blast you so far into the ghost zone, pop music will be out by the time you escape again!"

Ember merely grinned at him. "Personally, dipstick, I think you should be thanking me. After all, I did you a favor casting my love spell on your little girlfriend."

Danny's jaw dropped and he sputtered, "But she had the Fenton Phones on!"

"Guess she turned them off," Ember shrugged. "In any case, you should thank me. She'd never give you the time of day if it wasn't for me."

Danny's face fell. "You mean… she doesn't really…lo-" the knot in his throat prevented him from finishing.

Ember threw her head back and laughed. "Did you think she actually loved you? Oh… that's so sweet. So stupid, but so sweet. Baby pop, you are just too gullible."

Lunging at her, Danny growled when she dodged him. "Make her normal again!"

"Oh honey," Ember began, easily dancing out of the way of ectoblasts, "no amount of ghost magic is ever gonna turn _that_ girl normal."

"Lift the spell, damn it!" Danny ordered.

Ember just laughed. "Lift it yourself, baby pop. If you even want to, that is…" Floating higher into the air, she winked at him. "Don't worry, I'm going back to the Ghost Zone, I just wanted to see the mess I'd made. Ciao babe."

**XD Don't miss the exciting conclusion to Reigniting the Flames! Coming soon!  
**

**Remember: reviews are good for the poor author's ego and I need some inspiration for this fic!**


End file.
